


Everybody thinks about Billy

by awkward_weirdo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Everybody sad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Billy Hargrove, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad with a Happy Ending, after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_weirdo/pseuds/awkward_weirdo
Summary: The kids and Steve thinking about Billy and maybe they didn't know him too well. Everybody sad and they want to give something to Billy because he saved them.Maybe Billy wasn’t actually a bad person.





	Everybody thinks about Billy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic and the English doesn't my mother language so yeah. Sorry about that I hope I didn't fuck up too bad.  
> Have fun or something

**Lucas**

Lucas never really liked Billy. He was a racist shit who hated him just because he was black. Max always says Billy not as bad as he looks. But Lucas didn't believe her. He saw Billy's eyes when he looks at him.

After Billy saved all of them he doesn't hate him as much. And then El was saying shit to him. She says what she saw in Billy's memory. How he feels like shit after he punches him. She told him he did it because he wanted to save Max from his father. _Max and you_ , she said. Now he didn't really know what to think about Billy.

But he was grateful. Because he did so much shit for Max and Max didn't know about it. He did it because he loved her. He loved her sister and saved her from everything. He just has a shitty dad and he made him this monster.

Lucas thought Billy was a monster. But now he thinks Billy was just the best brother he could be.

Lucas went and bought a matchbox for Billy. „It's just like his car was!" He thinks and smiled.

> _Maybe Billy wasn't actually a bad person._

**Dustin**

Dustin was really afraid of Billy. He didn't hurt him but he was always green and black from the bruises. He thinks he always gotta fight but no. His father did this to him. El said to him Billy was really happy Max has a friend like Dustin. And how he always thinks he is hilarious. Everyone thinks El lied but El never lied before.

Dustin was really sad. Not because of Billy. Maybe a little bit Billy too but really because all his really close friends cried and were really sad. He didn't know he was crying before he feels the tears fell to his hands.

He went with Lucas and bought a bunch of chocolate. „Billy surely liked this chocolate. He was just like Dart was" he thinks and smiled.

> _Maybe Billy wasn't actually a bad person._

**Mike**

Mike really hated Billy. He always flirts with her mom and he tried to kill somebody every time he saw him. He was really mad when he took El from her and he thinks El was gonna die. But he saved her and Mike was grateful. Really grateful but he couldn't say this to him.

At least he doesn't gonna flirt with his mom again, right? Mike felt really shit and really happy about it too. He looks El and see how she cried because of Billy.

He searched everywhere and finally found his car cards. „Billy loves cars, right?" said and smiled.

> _Maybe Billy wasn't actually a bad person._

**Will**

Will doesn't really think of Billy before. He didn't know about the cabin. He means yeah he does because everybody always said things he did but he never really think about him.

When he found out he had the Mind Flayer he felt sorry. Not just because he had it. It was suck too. But because no one saw it. He hadn't had anybody to saw he felt shit. No one saw he hadn't been home and he had that thing inside him. Will wish he can hug him and say everything gonna is fine.

Will grad one of his tape. Led Zeppelin. „Billy liked this kind of music" he giggled and smiled widely while he cries for him.

> _Maybe Billy wasn't actually a bad person._

**El**

El was in pain when she's been in his head. He feels like him and saw every memory.

She saw the first time he saw his dad beat his mom. She saw the first time he gets punched. It was because he didn't want to Neil beat his mom. She saw when his mom left. He felt like he's alone and this feels never stopped. She saw when he gets caught in bed with somebody. He was twelve and they didn't do anything just hold hands. She saw Billy in the hospital later that day. She saw the first time he meets Max. She saw Billy think „It's so little. I wanna be her knight. I wanna save her from everything" and he did. He saw Susan trying to be his mom and how he hated her because of this. But she feels the quilt about it too. She saw the first time Billy feel in love. „It's never gonna happen" Billy think and he just walks away. He was so broken. She saw all the girls. All the girl whos, not his love and the feeling is bad. She saw he was all alone and nobody search him in this dark room. It was just Billy and the Mind Flayer. She felt he was scared but he thought he was gonna die and feel okay about it. „I did too many bad things. I took too many bad choices" he said and her heart just crushed. She felt that he was in his car and waited until the mind flyer said to him to go and run over these people he knows. He didn't wanna but it was not his choice.

She knows he didn't want to die that day. His last thought was his love. He wanted to tell he love that person and he wanted a life with his love and Max. A good life. A pretty one, she thinks.

She picks a lily for him. His mother loves the smell of the lily. Billy loved vanilla more but he still loves lilies. „I hope he still likes lilies" she cried for Billy a lot.

> _Maybe Billy wasn't actually a bad person._

**Max**

Max loved his brother. She never tells him that. She always said she hated him. She feels like shit now. Neil didn't care about Billy and it was so fucked up. She sleeps every night in Billy's room and it was gross but it had Billy smell. Gasoline and weed and he smiled while he thinks about Billy.

She tried to fix his car. She wants his car to be okay. Because if it's working, Billy was with here. When the car finally started after two-week fixing she cried her eyes out. She sees Billy sit on the driver's seat and wait for her. „You're late again and you skating home" she hears he said that for him- But she never needed skating. Billy always waiting for her. El told her everything. No, not told. She shows her everything and she loves more Billy like before. It was her stupid brother after all.

She didn't buy for him everything. She's fixing his car with Steve. He knows what Steve feels know.

> _Maybe Billy wasn't actually a bad person._

**Steve**

The night Steve and Billy fought wasn't a nice night. They never talk about it. They just...Let it go, he thinks. Sometimes Steve looks at Billy and he saw the pain. The sorry and he just walk away. Steve never feel anything against Billy after all. He was good looking and a douchebag. They barely talk but sometimes they were just in the school and smoked together. Billy always knows what he needed to say or he knows when he doesn't need to say anything. „This was nice..." said Billy always after they smoked and go back to the class and he just thinks it was weird. And then he feels angry and sad about Billy. Because he wanted to kill everyone. But it was not him.

When El wants to show him something, he didn't expect this. Billy loved him. He loved him and just him very much. And didn't say anything because he was not good enough for him. He wanted to punch Billy and then kiss him. He never told anyone but he knows Billy was really good looking and he liked his personality too when they were the schoolyard. He wanted to kiss Billy and have a good life with him and Max too.

After he knew everything and Max knew too they were at Steves and fix Billy's stupid car. He cried too when it starts. He said Max maybe they can move out together somewhere. Max said it's a great idea. He said to her he likes Billy too and Max was happy about it. She said Billy wasn't an easy person but he loved Steve. And now Steve loves Billy too.

„Billy always liked this shirt, he always said it suits me really well..." he said Max and then they go to Billy. They all went to see him.

> _Maybe Billy wasn't actually a bad person._

**Billy**

He didn't know when he wakes up he just laid a hospital bed and he was alive. They said to him he was in a coma for two months. He thought nobody remembers his face or his name. He just wants to die. Everything hurt and he was alone. The next day when he woke up there was everyone. Sinclaire, Henderson, Bryers, Wheeler, El, Max and..Steve. They were so fucking loud.

„Jesus Christ...Just a little quieter, please. I'm dying right here" he said all fucked up voice and everybody frozen and look at him."Yeah, I think I was dead too. Surprise. Sorry for a shitty surprise" he wanted to laugh but he couldn't. He started to cry so fucking hard and everybody just watches him.

„I'm sorry what I did you guys...I didn't want to. I don't hate you guys" he just cried and Max fucking jump on him. She was crying too. She said she loves her and Billy hugged her. So close and so good. Billy thinks and said to her he loves her too.

The next was El. She gives the flowers to him and then Billy hugged here.

„I hoped you okay kid" She started to cry too and said sorry for Billys all shitty memory. He said it's okay and he promised they talk every day. She said"Friends don't lie" Billy cry even more.

The boys came together, They all give a gift for Billy and Billy hugged them too. He promised he's never gonna flirt with Mike's mom again. Then everybody went out and it was just him and Steve.

„You know, huh? The kid show you?" he smiled at Steve."It's okay man, we can be friends or something I know..I know you not queer like me. And you don't like me or whatever…"Steve couldn't hold back. He hugged him and press their lips together.

„I love you too, asshole" he cries in his mouth and they kissed again."I want to move out with you and Max too" he whispered Billy's mouth.

It was the best feeling. He could die happy now.

„I love you so fucking much Steve Harrington!"Billy said to him between two kisses.

„I love you too Billy Hargrove. Your such a good person." he laid next to Billy and they just kissed. It was really nice.

> _Maybe Billy wasn't actually a bad person._

> _Maybe Billy deserves a happy life after all..with Steve and Max and all the stupid kids._

* * *

It was almost a year ago when Billy come back. It was August again and Steve was in the balcony and smoking. Billy wakes up just a few minutes ago and he could not smile while he watches Steve.

After he wakes up the coma he needed to be at the hospital almost a fucking month. He and Steve always were together and the kids said it was disgusting. Not because they were boys. Because they always hold hands or kissed or just touch each other. Billy just laughed at them and kiss Steve.

Steve and Max found a pretty apartment. It has two bedrooms one of them is Max's and the other is Steve and Billy's bedroom. When they finally can they moved in. Steve started working with his dad because it paid a fucking huge bag of money. Max works with Joyce in the shop. When Billy gets better he went and found a job in the garage so he can fix cars everyday. He almost cried when he remembered his car but Steve and Max did a good job with his car.

„You up, baby?"Steve turns towards him and smiled. He groaned when he heard his nickname.

„Shut up and cuddle with me" he rolled his eyes and Steve cuddle with him. They loved cuddling, it was nice."You have to go to work today?" he asked Steve gently when he started to kiss Billy's neck.

„Not today. Today is our day baby" he smirked at Billy and pressed his body against Billy's body.

They fight sometimes. It was always some stupid shit. Billy bought chunky peanut butter not smooth. Steve doesn't buy beer for Billy. They can yell each other for hours but then when they get tired they realized how much they loved each other. Steve always kissed Billy first and then just stood there in each other arms until Max come home and yelled at them because they didn't do anything. Max's cleaning the house Steve's bought the money and do the laundry and Billy's cook. Billy was an amazing chef after all in his fucking kiss the cook apron. Steve always kiss him when he saw the apron. Maybe it wasn't that stupid.

"Really I think it was the party day. The kids coming so get offa me and be a good daddy" he laughs at Steve and kisses him again. The kids stay at their place at least one night a week. El too Hooper trusted Steve and Billy. The sleepover was loud and so fucking much. But when the kids sleep it was nice. He always hugged Steve and watch at them a couple of minutes make sure everybody was okay.

"Yeah, they come. But we have time now." He smirked while Steve continued the kisses. Maybe they really can stay in bed a couple of hours after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what do you think and maybe what’s the things I didn’t do too well.


End file.
